Command a Marketing Campaign - Marketing Automation
Commanding an entire marketing campaign realises the full potential of CallPro CRM. In fact marketing campaigns extend well beyond email, they can be SMS, calling campaigns, social media campaigns, website landing pages, PR content and releases (phew that was exhausting)! Fortunately CallPro CRM can manage all of those, in fact it links all of these different activites together. So try not to see your email campaigns in isolation but part of a bigger picture. At CallPro CRM we call this bigger picture MARKETING AUTOMATION, and this WIKI has a whole guide on it. For now we'll just stick to the email side of things and tease a few idea's about how this might link up elsewhere. BEFORE YOU GO FURTHER: Make sure you've read all the previous sections on email marketing as you'll need to know 1) how to setup your email server 2) how to set up your collateral (documents) and 3) how to segment data. This guide assumes this is prior knowlege. Step 1 - Organisation The first step in any campaign is to decide: #What is the desired outcome? #What steps are there in a campaign? #If a recipient interacts with the campaign what happens next? #Do I have all the materials I need to make the campaign a success? Campaigns are by their nature multifaceted and require a clarity of vision before undertaking the construction of a campaign. This will really help with settign everything up and ensuring a smooth running of the campaign. So let's set out the framework of how CallPro CRM's email campaigns work. Firstly let's talk about STEPS: #Each email campaign is a series of steps #CallPro sees each step as a new email #You can decide who gets what email and when #Each step can be tailored only to go out to people that click on links, or only people that opened or maybe people that had no interaction at all #Each step can have unique call to actions. Clicking on a link might enrol a recipient in a new email chain or it might pass the lead over to your sales team for a call back. Its up to you to decide how each link or open should affect what happens next to the recipient. Secondly let's talk about SUPPORTING CAMPAIGNS: #You might have a lot of things to say #You may have additional products and sevices to market #There might be a reason to move a person from the primar campaign and into a support campaign if the content is more relevant to them #There might be a point at which engagement is high enough that you need to move a lead from marketing over to sales #You may want to send someone to a particular web page to deepen their engagement #Its a good idea to have your support campaigns ready before you proceed as it makes organising the whole process easier Finally, remember the best part of all, YOU ONLY NEED TO DO IT ONCE. After you've set up the ideal campaign paths all you'll need to do is update the content of the email as required. Example Campaign: An example of a good campaign might be what we call a warmer. ''A Warmer takes a cold lead and puts the marketing equivelant of a blanket over it until it's warm enough to hand over to sales. The main campaign might be a series of steps. Each step has a link at the bottom asking the reader if they'd like to "find out more". Clicking the link takes them to an article on the subject but also iniates a Supporting Campaign on the subject of the document they click. As the bottom of the support campaign is another link this time saying "want us to get in touch?". Clicking on this link will pop the lead into a salespersons ''task list Step 2 - Creating the Framework Ready to get going? Firstly your going to want to head into Email Campaigns. Think of this as the area where all the campaigns are organised. Click on NEW CAMPAIGN and enter the details (be sure to check the box to say that the campaign is a template). This makes everything easier later. Once the new campaigns is created the system will automatically create the first step. 1) Select New Campaign.PNG|1) Select a new campaign 2) check template and give name.PNG|2) Select TEMPLATE box and name your campaign something memerable Step 3 - Setting up the first step (basics) Enter the edit option on the first step and fill out the first section. You'll need to select the template for the first step and choose subject lines and send addresses. 3) Edit your first step.PNG|1) Edit your first step 4) Enter your send details.PNG|2) Enter your details Step 4 - Call to actions First select the option to "save and generate links". This will then show you all the links that are in your template. Underneath the links you can select what happens when an email is opened, i.e. what do you want the system to do (if anything) when someone reads the email. Next to each link click the edit icon. Here you can decide what the system does when each link is clicked. Remember CallPro CRM lets each link have a different action/outcome so you can differentiate between when someone click for more content or clicks for you to get in touch. You can even launch a SUPPORTING CAMPAIGN when a link is click to send relevant content to the recipient. When you're ready save the link. 5) Choose what happens if the email is opened.PNG|1) What happens when an email is opened? 6) Set up call to action on links.PNG|2) Configure your links 7) Call to actions and support campaigns.PNG|3) What happens when a link is clicked? Step 5 - Next Steps Now you've got one step in place its time to add all the rest for your campaign. To do this click on NEW STEP. And follow the process above to configure all the call to actions and outcomes. Remember you can have as many steps as you like. You can also set who each step should go out to: only those who've opened but not click, only those who have clicked etc etc. 8) add new steps.PNG|1) Add new steps 9) choose who gets the next steps.PNG|Choose Who Receives the Steps Step 6 - What's next? Next you'll want to go to the accounts list and choose who to send the campaign to. In addition you can: #Attach campaigns to web pages, so when a form is submitted a specific marketing campaign runs immediately #Attach campaigns to a sales campaign - enrich your sales process by attaching campaigns to responses, ensuring the right content is delivered at the right point of the sales cycle #Use Campaigns for SMS releases #Add campaigns to renewals programms to build existing business opportunities.